


Substitution

by ifeelsodirty



Series: Substitution [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelsodirty/pseuds/ifeelsodirty
Summary: Ocelot has a not so little problem and Zero offers him a hand.(This is what happens when I lurk on tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time that I've actually written something worthy of my username. Huh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Adam would have thought he’d have gotten bored of being thrown to the floor by now. Apparently not. He wriggled from side to side, squashed under John’s weight, trying, and failing, to remember the particular movements that would get him out of this particular grapple. It felt like he’d have to dislocate his own arm in order to stand a chance of getting out of the hold. There was definitely a better way, but he just couldn’t think with the distraction. All 200 pounds of it currently weighing him down. He struggled a little more. Then he moved in just the right, no wrong, very wrong! way and couldn’t stop himself from crying out. The pressure eased up immediately, but Adam remained lying down where he was, trying not to move.

 

“You ok kid?” John asked, reaching over him to pull him up. Ocelot scuttled forwards and away. He couldn’t look John in the face like this. He knelt, facing away, hands on his knees as if that might be able to disguise the tenting in his pants.

 

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine!” And he would be as long as John didn’t look his way.

 

“You don’t sound fine.”

 

“Y-yeah, well, I am.” Of course he didn’t sound fine, he sounded pathetic. He shot up before John would be able to investigate further. “I just need to get some water, that’s all.”

 

“That’s not gonna help-” But Ocelot had shot off before Snake could protest. He just sighed. He’d gotten used to the kid’s weirdness and if he needed help, he’d come round. Eventually. Hopefully before anything fell off.

 

Ocelot made it into the house before he stopped running, only hesitating briefly to check Snake wasn’t following him. He slammed the door behind him and took a moment to stop panicking. Now he’d just go to his room and sort himself out and everything would be-

 

“Ah Adam.” Came a voice from the top of the stairs as Zero came down them. “Good work out there today.”

 

“Uh... You...ah, saw that, huh?” Adam asked, although there really was no point making excuses.

 

“I get an excellent view of the lawn from my office.” Zero explained. “Perhaps you’d like to come up and see? And we can sort out your... little problem.”

 

Adam was mortified. Again. He wasn’t sure if he should just turn to the door or run away and hide. But then his thoughts caught up a little and his curiosity got the better of him..

 

“I never took you to be the type.” Zero only hummed in response. Then he turned and went back up the stairs. Strangely, he didn’t look back to see if Adam had moved. Either he was confident that Adam would follow, or he didn’t really care either way. As Zero went back around the corner, Ocelot decided to go up the stairs. A hand was a hand, and usually felt better when it wasn’t your own. He was pretty sure that mutual handjobs were ubiquitous to any standing force in the world. It wasn’t that much of a surprise really, he supposed. And if Zero had been watching them, well, most likely Snake, he’d be hard pressed to say that he wouldn’t have offered the same.

 

Zero had left his office door half open and Adam quietly slipped inside. He pulled the door closed behind him. The office was much as was expected, a large and heavy looking desk and chair sat in front of a mantle,there were a few cabinets tucked away in one corner  of the room and a small sofa in the other. Zero was stood next to the window, and beckoned him over. He could see Snake through it as he crossed the room.

 

“Didn’t I say it was a good view?” Zero asked, pulling Adam towards him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. They were out of view mostly, stood to the one side of the window, but Adam could still see out. Snake had started to do some solo stance work, slowly moving in a routine that would grow faster and faster. Adam would have looked a little longer, but was distracted by the firm hand cupping the front of his pants. He responded in kind, tracing his thumb around the shiny plastic button of Zero’s pants. The old man was already halfway hard and growing under the attention. Zero’s hand slipped down the front of his sweatpants and his underwear. His grip was firm around Adam’s cock, his hand was calloused, but not rough from recent use. Adam rubbed at him from the outside, unsure what Zero was expecting in return. He didn’t want to give too much away after all. He inched a little closer to the other, needing a little support. His legs felt like they were beginning to get weak with the attention. Zero continued with his ministrations, slowly stroking him. As Adam came closer, he had more reach, reaching down to his balls and even further. Adam raised an eyebrow in question when he felt his fingers brush against his perineum. He didn’t receive any answer, but Zero didn’t push it any further, merely pressing the heel of his palm against his insistent erection. Adam bucked slightly into the pressure. He wanted more, but how much did he want? It had indeed been a while, and after training with John, just a hand wasn’t exactly in line with his fantasies anymore. After a short while of this, just Adam humping against Zero’s hand, like a dog, Zero pulled his hand away. 

“If you want this to go further, there are supplies in the top drawer.” Zero indicated to his desk. Adam paused. He could just go now, leave Zero with a not so little problem himself, a small revenge for wasting his time. But that would leave him feeling unsatisfied as well. Or he could have sex with someone who wouldn’t just drop him the moment he cried out someone else’s name. He’d had to avoid certain establishments after a slip up or two. Ah, who was he kidding, he was pent up and if this kept up, it was going to ruin everything. His mind was made up and he sauntered over to the desk. He picked up the aforementioned bottle from the top drawer. He was even a good boy and didn’t take a moment to rummage around the rest of it (though of course Zero wouldn’t have left anything interesting in there) and he even kept his other hand in plain sight. He returned and proffered the bottle to Zero. His sense of vanity  hoped that the other man been watching, but Zero was still by the window. Not that Adam could blame him.

 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Asked Adam, as he began pulling his sweatpants back down.

 

“I should ask you that.” said Zero. Adam thought for a moment.

 

“Up against the wall.” He said and placed his hands against the it, facing away from Zero. Not that Zero wasn’t particularly attractive, especially considering his age, but it would be easier on the imagination this way. Easier to imagine the hands belonged to someone else. Also if he craned his neck just so, he could look out of the window again. Snake was still out there. The feeling of hands touching him didn’t break his attentive gaze. Zero’s hands were cool against his skin. They were narrower than he would have liked, but when they splayed out along his ass and squeezed he didn’t mind it at all, arching back into the contact. Zero did it again, alternating between firm stroking and harsher squeezing. And then there was pressure against his asshole and another finger rubbing against his perineum again. That did get his attention for a moment and his breath hitched slightly. Slowly, it made its way inside, Zero must have used the lubricant whilst he was occupied with the window. He relaxed and looked back out again.

 

Snake was holding a knife now, running through a fluid sequence of movements that were just mesmerising. It thrilled Adam to see how he held it with such confidence, how it became almost like an extension of his own arm. He imagined those hands on him, in him now, the thicker, shorter fingers, the rough callouses. Would his touches be as precise as his aim, touching him in his most sensitive spots relentlessly and without mercy? Or would they be as dense as the rest of his demeanour, not picking up on his cues and signals, allowing Adam to instruct him, following his every lead. Ah, he didn’t know what he’d prefer...

 

Adam cried out as Zero hit that spot inside him. He’d been so lost in his daydreams it sidelined him.

 

“Don’t mind me.” Said Zero, adding another finger. Adam kept watching Snake, craning his neck at an awkward angle. He couldn’t help rocking back and forth on Zero’s hand, his eyes drifted shut. Snake would probably be a quick learner as he was in most things, and after the first few flings he’d be able to play him like a... like a...

 

Ocelot really was taken by surprise when Zero entered him without hesitation.  His hand slipped to the side. He caught himself on the windowsill and Zero held him with his other arm.

 

“Steady.” He said, shifting them both over slightly. Adam placed his other hand on the ledge to brace himself. “Much better view from here, don’t you think?” 

 

Adam hadn’t realised that he’d slipped towards the window. Now he was directly in front of it. The whole garden was in view. Which meant that in the garden, so was he. Thank god he hadn’t taken off his t-shirt now. Just don’t let Snake look up, he prayed.

 

“Do you think he might notice?” Asked Zero, his breath was hot against his ear and it made Ocelot squirm and moan. Until he looked up to see that the top half of the window was ajar.  He shook his head, not really to answer Zero, but he didn’t want Snake to see him like this. Though would Snake did look up. He’d just see the top half and still be completely oblivious to what was going on. Ocelot felt a small thrill from the thought.

 

“No you’re right.” Said Zero as he began to thrust harder. However, he pace was the same, slow and languorous. It made Ocelot very impatient and he started to meet Zero’s thrusts, moving until he felt his own pleasure begin to build, beginning to get hard again. He was determined that he wouldn’t say anything or utter a sound though. Or at least he thought he wouldn’t, until Zero’s pace began to falter and was erratic. Where before he had been hitting every spot comfortably, now Ocelot was left unsatisfied. He growled in annoyance. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realise we were in such a rush.”

 

How could they not be in a rush when they were at risk of discovery at every moment?

 

“I would have thought you’d have been taking your time with the view.” continued Zero. Snake was still down there, still completely unaware. Again it was very arousing. Zero had finished teasing and resumed his previous form. Ocelot’s fingers tore across the windowsill, scraping up varnish or beeswax or whatever it was under his nails. He was panting softly; small, broken pieces of moans and whimpers making their way out of his throat, despite his best efforts at holding them back. “He’s not going to notice, you should just enjoy it.” 

 

Adam sighed. His fingers eased away from his death grip on the sill and he relaxed, relying more on Zero’s grip on his hips. The build up was becoming much more enjoyable now, and he became a little louder, it wouldn’t carry that far, he told himself. He gave a little gasp when Snake performed a move that had him bent back, evading an unseen enemy, tanned expanse of his chest heaving. And throughout all of this, there was Zero whispering in his ear, “I think you like that.” “That’s good isn’t it?” Coaxing out small replies. “Don’t you wish it was him?” 

 

“Don’t you want him to see you like this?” Adam did, he really did. He wanted to be back down there and get his hands all over John. He shuddered and felt dizzy, like the sudden rush of blood had given him vertigo. 

 

Or was that because all of a sudden he was lifted off of his feet? 

 

Desperate for balance, Ocelot grasped at the window frame and hooked his knees onto the windowsill, sitting back on his heels as he leant against Zero, who was still in him. “I’m sure even he would get the hint if he saw you now.” Zero teased and taunted. A loud voice in the back of his mind agreed, frustrated and infuriated with the stupid asshole, who really should have known by now.  “Get all of this dancing about over and done with, hmm?”

 

“It would be all sorted if he just looked up right now, wouldn’t it?” Zero was still fucking him and now he been kind and reached around to take his cock in hand. Adam drove up into the fist. “Just call him.”

 

He wouldn’t. Fuck that, he couldn’t bear the way that John would look at him after. But what if? That treacherous voice inside him spoke up again. Do it, it said. It was so tempting. A cry escaped him, cut off short. The thoughts continued, being impulsive has got you this far, hasn’t it? Get it off your chest, just call him.

 

“J-- no.” He began again and stopped himself. Zero tsked in his ear.

 

“Go on.”  It tickled his ear and Adam shuddered. Suddenly, Zero released Adam’s hips and seized his wrists instead, dragging them from his desperate hold on the window frame and tucking them behind his back. Ocelot was left off balance, leaning even more heavily against Zero. The hold did something to him, reminding him of earlier and how it felt to have Snake heavy above him. On him.

 

Oh god, why wasn’t he in him?

 

“John!” He cried out at the top of his lungs. He pushed himself away from the window with all of the force he could muster, his shins levered against the sill.

 

They fell backwards on to the floor, landing hard. Adam was still firmly seated on Zero’s cock, although his weight was now on his shoulders. Still caught up in his wish to flee his embarrassment, he tried to struggle away, thinking that Zero might be winded from the fall, but no, his grip was as tight as ever. Zero kept thrusting up into him, hard and fast, lifting him with every movement.

 

“I think he heard you Adam.” Said Zero, panting with exertion. “He might be up here any moment...” He let that dangle in the air for a moment, let Adam have a few moments to process what that might mean. Somehow, he’d turned them around entirely to face the door. “Imagine if he saw you like this?” Zero hooked his knees between Adam’s and spread his legs wide, spreading Adam’s wider. If anyone was to walk through the door now, they’d be able to see all of him, bare chest, erect dick, even see where Zero was in his ass. They probably made quite the sight. The words hit Adam like a string attached to his cock and even shame couldn’t soften his erection. Zero took one hand off his wrists and reached around to his cock. “Come on Adam.” A few pumps and he was coming, legs spasming as though he couldn’t decide whether to spread them wider or try to close them.

 

Zero followed shortly after, with a stifled cry of: “Jo-!”

 

Huh. Him too, Ocelot thought to himself.

 

Zero let go of Adam’s arms at last. Adam fell forwards, leaning as though he was having trouble holding himself up. 

 

“What... the... hell, old man?” Adam was trying to catch his breath. His wrists were red and burning from where he’d been writhing against Zero’s firm grasp. He massaged them gently, enjoying the ache it brought. Zero tapped him on his hip and Adam lifted himself from Zero’s lap, the other’s spent dick left his body with an uncomfortable sound. He ended up kneeling next to Zero while the man pulled up his trousers. Zero tapped him on the ass this time, harder, more in warning.

 

“Not on the rug Adam.” He chided. Adam blushed as he realised what Zero was referring to. He could feel the come dripping from his asshole and onto the carpet. He crawled back over to the window where he’d left his clothes. He rolled down his vest from where it had gathered under his armpits and threw on this underwear and pants, grimacing at the way they stuck to his thighs. He chanced a peek through the window. 

 

John was gone.

 

Adam turned away from the window. He was panicking, Zero was right, John could come in at any moment and see him like this. Sure he was fully dressed, but he probably reeked of sex and looked the part too, red as a beet and sweating like a whore in church. A part of him kept thinking back to what Zero said before, getting lost in the fantasy of John reciprocating his... whatever it was.

 

Zero had walked back to his desk, returned the pot to its drawer and taken out a pack of cigarettes.

 

“Cigarette?” He proffered the carton to Adam. “I’m more of a pipe man myself, but they’re always useful to have and I hear it’s only polite to offer in such an occasion.”

 

Adam took one of them, examining it idly for a moment before giving it a little spin between his fingers and tucking it behind his ear. “Thanks...” It was uncharacteristic of him, but he just felt so awkward and small. It wasn’t like he did this sort of thing often and he really didn’t want John to catch him here. “I’m just going to go now.”

 

Zero said nothing as he gingerly crept to the door and left.

 

For all of his training, Adam had a lot of difficulty not sprinting directly to his room. He would make too much noise going down the stairs and just draw more attention to himself. So he just stood up straight and walked... Straight into John as he was turning onto the stairs. Adam’s blood ran cold.

 

“Adam?” John looked at him, confused. “Did you call me earlier?”

 

“Uh yeah...” Damn it, why did his mouth always go first around John? “I was going to ask you something from the window earlier, but you didn’t see me I guess?” He wanted to punch himself in the face for how utterly unconvincing the words coming out of his mouth were.

 

“Huh.” John shrugged it off. “Sorry kid. How’re you feeling?” John patted him on the arm and he flinched at the contact. He was sticky and he was sure that John would figure it out. “That bad huh?” What was he talking about? “Don’t be afraid to put ice on it if you have to. Being stubborn will make it worse.” John thought he was injured. Adam fought the immediate urge to correct him, even if it meant that John might be reluctant to train with him in future. He’d still be less reluctant than if he worked out the real reason.

 

“He’s right Adam.” Zero had come up behind them. “No point in being stubborn.” Adam actually had to bite his tongue to keep quiet at this point. That still didn’t stop him spinning around to stare at the man incredulously. Zero merely smiled. It was a friendly one, belying the fact that they’d been fucking only five minutes earlier. “Why don’t you let John see to you? That way he can be sure you’re treating your injuries correctly.”

 

“C’mon kid.” John took him by the arm again. He just about managed not to flinch this time. “Let’s get you fixed up.” 

 

Adam allowed himself to be dragged off by John. Reluctantly of course, and only because he wanted to. As they went around the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Adam looked back up at Zero. The man waved and... was that a wink?

 

Bastard.


End file.
